We present novel theoretical approaches to studies of macromolecular conformation. There are four areas of current effort. 1) Enhancement and application of distance geometry to noncrystalline structures. 2) Use of molecular surface ideas to find and characterize binding sites and to develop docking algorithms. 3) Application of the Diffusion-Collision model for protein folding kinetics to proteins containing beta structure. 4) Prediction of secondary structure in proteins using pattern recognition techniques. Preliminary results are described for each area.